


Shakespeare In Love

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, M/M, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles moons over Derek. That’s all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Shakespeare In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is but I hope you have fun as much as I did

Stiles: Should he be allowed to walk all over my heart,  
His stride so quick and steps so deep,   
A beauty possessing a beauty of the keep,  
He’s nothing more than a piece of art.

Scott: Friend I do not betray your trust,  
But must if your eyes hearsay,  
When it is still so bright in the middle of day,  
He is crusty fellow with a deep dark crust.

Stiles: Scoff not at my heartbeats beating aloud,  
To have him is to have happiness with me,  
If only my brother you could see,  
How he makes me happy just to see his face allowed.

Scott: Brother he is but a mire rat,   
Filthy house of a burn husk,  
Money rotting in the home busk,  
He is nay but an old hat.

Stiles: You wound me much with your words so harsh,  
You put the picture of reality in my watch,  
Let me hold hope as I cannot hold him, aghast,  
He goes by me and I cannot but give him the march.

Scott: He is heartless, for his heart I have not seen,  
Allison he tried to intimidate and scare off,  
His voice as low as a multi tiered cough,  
He is yet to be beholden to the matters of yearn.

Stiles: You judge him harshly, your meter all but personal,  
You count his breath against him if you can,  
Be girthy, be but a man,  
Meet me without the clout o you impersonal. 

Scott: I must confess my hatred runs below,  
He is not a fellow I want to follow,  
His uncle that gave me the bite is hollow,  
Now acts all shiny and mellow.

Stiles: I understand your dilemma supreme,  
Peter is no man or animal to be forgived,  
Every word out of his mouth is aggrieved,  
But Derek, he does no actions deem.

Scott: I still wish you would not fall for him,  
He is a human disaster, werewolf or not,  
The goat got him and good him got,  
He is also not what he all seem.

Stiles: Leave me brother, let me brood  
Maybe I will dream of him and understand  
How to my heart mend,  
I want some peace and not complaints crude.

Scoot: I bid my farewell in that case,  
I have to go, Allison calls me to haste,   
Do not give your heart easy for it to go to waste,  
Believe in yourself and not that pest.

Stiles: My brother left me for his love,  
But he does not afford me the same,  
To him it’s a matter of one against other game,  
Let it be let it be, not my hove.

Derek: Hark Stiles, is that you who go by,  
Talk to you I have a need urgent,  
Slather me with this salve pungent,  
I have a missive for the debtor’s fly.

Stiles: Derek my friend, a bosom buddy,   
Whatever you need I will provide,  
Wherever you go I will subside,  
I will be the mirth to your comedy.

Derek: You misunderstand me when I ask a favor,  
I do not need your service only a little help,   
Just rub me down with this kelp,  
More than that I could ask never.

Stiles: Ah Woe is me and my bloody heart,  
Derek’s tone is always so tart,  
Wish I could show him my chart,  
Of all the things I could buy him off the mart.

Derek: Thank you much for what you did,   
Off I must go not to do my deed,  
See you around, spending your seed,   
I mean we must get together for a glass of mead.

Stiles: Farewell Derek, why do you speak of my guilt,  
My hands move but all they do is catch my release,  
There just might be. God I could appease,  
To have your love, a home we built.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please give comments and kudos if you liked. I will add more chapters if you guys want more.


End file.
